Un accord qui est une promesse
by tigra.grece
Summary: Fic post 513 : Que se passe t'il si Brian brise la promesse qu'ils s'etaient faites y'a quelques années que va t'il se passé avec Justin.  Brian/Justin


Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : Brian & Justin

Cette histoire est post 513. Justin est revenu de NY et il est avec Brian ou ils ont laissé quelques accords et des promesses de avant leur marriage qui est toujours valable. Car ils sont egalement devenus marié et ils l'ont fait a Toronto.

Un accord qui est une promesse...

"Je n'ai pas brisé l'accord" dit Brian

"hein ? Tu l'as pas brisé et alors c'etait quoi que j'ai vu y'a a peine 3heures de cela avec un de tes clients.  
Je sais comment tu es des fois mais la c'est un chouia un peu beaucoup." dit Justin vraiment en coleré  
"Surtout que c'est pas moi qui l'ai brisé la 1ere fois..." dit Brian en voulant faire relfechir Justin  
"Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne ca a 3 ans (cela faisait reference a Ethan)" dit Justin en mettant sa main sur sa tete  
"Peut-etre pour toi c'est de l'histoire ancienne, mais pas pour moi" dit Brian qui n'avais toujours pas tout a fait digeré le fait que Justin l'avais quitté pour Ethan  
"Tu sais je n'ai absolument pas accepté ce que tu as fait, je vais partir quelque jours m'installé a quelque part quand tu sera d'accord pour parl ou des excuses tu viendra me cherché "

Justin partit avec un sac d'affaires direction son loft pour travaillé puis logé chez Debbie comme au bon vieux temps.  
Debbie comprenait l'histoire et cela ne la derangeais pas d'hebergé Sunshine et de l'aidé par rapport a Brian

*flashback*

"Mr Allen, meme si c'est pour officialisé le contrat je ne le ferais pas car je suis heureux comme ca et je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais" dit Brian qui marchait et qui voulait evité le regardé

Mr Allen demandait a ce que lui et Brian s'embrasse mais Brian ne voulais pas etant mari a Justin et aussi par rapport a la promesse qu'ils s'etait faites.

"Car vous etes l'homme le plus celebre de Pittsburg meme si vous etes mari , cela ne peut pas vous empeché quelques petits extra vu ce qu'on raconte sur vous"  
"Surtout que mon contrat est tres interressant pour votre boite et peut faire une importante opportunité pour le peintre qui va peindre ses tableaux"  
"Meme si c'est pour Justin il acceptera jamais que j'accepte a ses conditions" pensa Brian

*Le contrat est que l'agence de Brian s'occupe d'une des pubs de et il souhaite que l'affiche soit faite par Justin car Justin a ete connu a NY et il a fait quelques toiles pour des pubs *

Mr Allen se rapprochait de Brian et prit son courage a deuxmains et embrassa Brian qui sur le coup apres le repoussa mais Justin arrivait et voyait la scene.

"Je suis juste venu te porté ca,je repart..." dit Justin un peu triste  
"Justin,ce n'est pas ce que tu crois" dit Brian en voulant rattrapé Justin  
"On en reparlera, quand tu arrivera". dit Justin

Justin partait de Kinnetik

*fin du flashback*

Les deux autres jours, entre Justin qui au Dinner's avait un moral a mettre une baffe a tout le monde et Brian qui avait envie de rien.  
L'ambiance etait geniale dans le gang.  
Surtout que les deux s'eviterent mais d'une maniere a peine que Brian rentrait au Dinner's que Justin partait prendre sa pause ou partait soit au loft soit chez daphnée.  
Tout le monde etait plus ou moins au courant de ce qui s'est pass car Ted etait a Kinnetik quand ca c'est passs et Debbie etait au courant quand elle a vu Justin.

Dans l'apres-midi,a Kinnetik Daphnée avait decidé de faire une petite visite a Brian.

"Daphnée,si tu cherche Justin il est pas la" dit Brian  
"Je le sait Brian, je suis au courant ca fait deux jours qu'a la meme heure il vient me voir" dit Daphnée  
"C'est toi ? qu'il va voir a chaque fois" demanda Brian assez surpris  
"Oui...Il va falloir que vous vous cessez un peu cette dispute car niveau humeur ca commence a devenir dur, Justin sait que la 1ere fois c'etait une erreur de sa part par rapport a ce qui s'est passé , et il pensait que toi tu n'allais pas faire ce coup."  
"Mais je voulais lui expliqué mais il a rien voulu savoir le jour meme"  
"Tu sais que des fois Justin est assez jaloux,et qu'il tient enormement a toi, peut-etre qu'il a cru que tu le trompais et que tu voudrais le quitté "  
'Mais je ne veux pas le quitté , et je ne le tromperais pas"  
"et que la il est encore sous le coup de colere, le mieux c'est que tu aille le voir au studio pendant qu'il peint ou le soir chez Debbie"  
"Tu crois qu'il ecoutera"  
"Si tu vas le voir au studio et que tu y es y'aura aucune raison, et chez Debbie pareil"

Brian savait que Justin allait au studio et decida d'allé y jetté un coup d'oeil il monta jusqu'a son etage et tapa a la porte mais vu que personne ne repondait il attendait devant la porte.  
Jusqu'a que Justin arrivait avec quelques affaires.

"Que fais tu la ?"  
"Je suis venu te parlé "

Justin ne repondait pas et passa devant Brian et ouvra la porte de son loft

"Daphnée est venu te voir ?"  
"Comment tu as deviné ?"  
"Je suis son meilleur ami donc c'est assez facile et a chaque fois qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre nous elle est vient te parlé pour que ca s'arrange"  
"Je sais que ce que j'ai fait n'etait pas bien surtout par rapport a la promesse qu'on avait fait puis le fait qu'on est mari , je veux juste te dire que je m'excuse de ce qui s'est passé et que ceci ne se fera plus"

Justin quand il entendu le mot "Excuse" il resta surpris

"Tu t'excuse ?"  
"Oui, j'ai dit que je m'excusais jamais mais tu le sais tu m'as fait changé et il y a des mots que j'avais du mal a dire mais je commence a les dire par rapport a toi"

Justin commencait a se rappellais de certaines choses et commencait a craqué .

"Tu as quand meme embrassé un autre homme devant moi sur la bouche..."  
"Il m'a presque forcé a l'embrassé "  
"Presque ?"  
"Je ne voulais pas, mais il ne pas laissé le choix"  
"Tu avais le choix de refus , tu est toujours maitre de toi a moins que tu sois pas capable de te contenir"  
Brian n'avait pas d'autres choix que dire qu'il avait fait ca pour lui sinon il se serait peut-etre battu ou enervée et il ne voulait pas tout ce qu'il voulait c'etait recuperé Justin."J'ai fait ca pour toi"  
"Qu'est que je viens faire la ?"  
"Tu sais le projet pour lequel on te demande de travaillé c'est par rapport a ma boite par rapport a l'offre de cet homme"

Justin ne savait pas quoi dire il est bouche bée que le projet sur lequel il travaille depuis quelques jours est par rapport a Justin et l'homme qu'il a vu.  
"Il voulait que je l'embrasse,que je lui fasse une faveur pour sceller notre affaire, je n'avais aucune intention de te blessé "

Brian prit un visage serieux et dit a Justin " J'ai besoin de toi, que ca soit chez nous, dans differentes affaires et egalement dans mon coeur..., tu es quelqu'un de fabuleux, tu es comme une ventoline pour moi, la seule personne que j'ai besoin c'est toi."

Justin entendait ses paroles et ne pouvais presque plus respirer, ses larmes coulait a long flot "Tu es en train de me transformé en lesbienne" Brian en rigolait et Justin souriait "Je sais que tout n'a pas ete facile pour nous, surtout moi je n'ai pas ete digne de toi et je ne te meriterais pas. Quand je t'ai fait la proposition d'habité chez moi et qu'on se marie j'ai jamais et aussi sincere de ma vie..."  
Justin prit la parole "Je t'aime et tu le sais malgré tout ce qui s'est passé et que tu disait que tu croyais pas en l'amour et tout, peut-etre est-ce vrai que je te merite pas. Mais a chaque fois je suis revenu car j'avais confiance en toi. Tu as toujours ete la pour moi. Tu m'as soutenu..."  
"Je t'ai meme dit de ne pas tombé amoureux de moi car tu allais le regretté mais cela a ete impossible tu t'es accroché a moi, et moi ca a changé pour toi je ne peux rien faire sans toi"

Justin se rapprocha et commenca a lev la main et dire "Tu sais tu meriterais que je te gifle pour ce que tu as fait j'ai jamais lev la main sur quelqu'un mais la il le faut c''est que comme ca que tu aura mon pardon"

Justin gifla deux fois Brian la 1ere fois est le fait d'avoir embrassé l'autre homme et l'autre pour l'avoir fait attendre trois jour.  
Puis Justin embrassa Brian "Ca c'est par rapport a quoi ?" demanda Brian "Ca c'est pour le fait que je t'aime et que tu es digne, il faut plus jamais que tu dise que tu me merite pas, car ce n'est pas toi, je t'aime et je t'ai toujours accepté tel que tu es"  
"Quand on fait des erreurs et essaye toujours de faire pardonné "  
"Oui,d'ailleurs j'ai du le faire une fois par rapport a toi quand je suis venu travaillé chez toi en stage"  
"Oui par rapport a Ethan,je pensais que tu n'y pensais plus au fait que je t'avais quitté pour lui"  
"Tu crois quoi ? Que je ne retiens rien. Si c'est d'ailleurs un assez mauvais souvenir, je veux plus qu'il y ait quelqu'un entre nous"  
"Je fais tout faire pour t'enlevé ses mauvais souvenirs.

Justin embrassa Brian

"Je suis desolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé " dit Brian "Je le sais, moi aussi je tiens a m'excusé par raport a ma grosse colere et tout ce que j'ai pu dire qui pourrais..."  
"On se pardonne comment ?" demanda Brian qui avait une id e

Justin avait egalement la meme id e et rigolerent ensemble

"Et si on rentrais a la maison ?" dit Justin "Oui.."  
"Mais d'abord faut que je passe chez Debbie pour recuperé mes affaires"

Ils parterent du studio pour allé chez Debbie mais quand elle a vu Brian elle ne pu s'empeché de lui mettre une claque sur la tete en lui disant de ne plus le refaire car elle ne veux plus les voir avec les tetes qu'ils ont fait pendant 3 jours.  
"Cette fois sera la derniere fois, Debbie, il n'y aura plus rien, car cette fois ci je ne briserais pas l'accord qu'on avait passé il y a quelques annéées"  
"Il est a moi que sa soit son coeur et son corps, c'est la promesse que j'ai faite apres l'année derniere quand je me suis marié avec lui"  
"C'est pareil pour moi concernant Brian"  
"Je suis contente que vous vous soyez reconcillié "

Quand ils quiterent la maison de Debbie, Brian ne lacha pas d'une semelle Justin et etait vraiment pres de lui.  
A l'arriv au loft ils deciderent de feté leur retrouvaille dans le lit puis a la fin Brian prit Justin dans ses bras et lui dit a l'oreille "Je t'aime,Justin. Rien ne changera je serais toujours la et je ne ferais plus des coups de se genre"  
"Brian?" demanda Justin "Pourquoi as tu attendu 3 jours et ne pas m'avoir bloqué l'acces de la maison le premier jour ?  
"J'ai attendu trois jours car je pensais que tu voudrais qu'on en parlerais le jour d'apres mais tu l'as pas fait donc j'ai pris le temps d'attendre et de medité sur ce que j'ai fait"  
"Medité ?" demanda Justin "Tu es allé voir Ben pour qu'il t'aide a te relaxé ?"  
"Non,j'ai fait la relaxation seul mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas le moral"  
"Mais j'aurais quand meme pensé que tu m'aurais harcelé au telephone ou au travail ou chez Debbie" dit Justin "Je ne suis pas de ce genre la"  
"Tu sais je n'ai jamais pensé que tu pourrais me quitté pour cet homme mais c'est vrai que sur le coup je n'ai pens qu'a certaines choses et je n'avais que de la colere, car tu l'avais fait qu'une fois et c'etait y'a quelques ann es juste avant qu'on mette l'accord"  
"Pour moi tes levres sont seulement les miennes, je n'accepte pas qu'on t'embrasse a part Daphnée"  
"Mais c'est different, car c'est Daphnée et car c'est ma meilleure amie et qu'elle a toujours ete la"  
"C'est pour ca que j'ai pas mis Daphnée dans l'accord"

Brian embrassa Justin

"Elle sont toujours les tiennes, mes levres" et il continuait a embrassé Justin

"Je t'aime Brian,mais la prochaine fois ne me fais pas le coup et dit le moi"  
"C'est d'accord et c'est un accord qu'on passe"  
"Oui"

Ils s'embrassent

FIn


End file.
